


为肉而肉

by cottonsilk



Category: Babylon Berlin
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, S/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonsilk/pseuds/cottonsilk
Summary: 如题，无剧情，只是想看科隆小鸟高潮。轻微S/M，daddy kink
Relationships: Edgar der Armenier/Gereon Rath
Kudos: 18





	为肉而肉

格里安有几个敏感点，嘴唇、脖颈、后腰和大腿内侧。  
他平躺在床上，埃德加把格里安剥得一干二净，而自己还留有一件白衬衫。已经有些动情的小鸟面色微醺，反复舔着嘴唇，使它又红又水润。像鲜艳的玫瑰花瓣。  
埃德加俯身下去，啃咬着格里安的嘴唇，好像他是捕猎者，格里安是他的猎物，他想要饱餐一顿而飞快地将其拆吃入腹。  
发狂地啃咬使格里安的嘴唇破裂，流出的新鲜血液被埃德加吮吸干净，他的舌头伸进格里安的嘴，两条舌头纠缠在一起，难舍难分。  
埃德加的吻充满攻击性。血液的铁锈味在二人嘴中蔓延。埃德加的手捧着格里安的脸，逐渐向下滑动。首先停留在的脖颈两侧，似触非触的打着圈。这是格里安的一个敏感点。  
他倒吸一口气，伸长脖子向后仰去，露出脆弱的喉咙。埃德加借机向下啃食，下巴、喉咙。他亲吻着格里安的喉结，感受吞咽时的上下移动。埃德加已经离开格里安的嘴唇，但他感到埃德加的吻还在他的唇上燃烧*。  
他舔着格里安的肩窝和锁骨，亲吻胸膛，乳头，亲吻因为战场上和出警留下的伤疤，亲吻腰腹，手心，指尖，大腿内侧，和紧绷的小腿。  
双手也没有闲着揉捏格里安的腰和臀部，他的腰被揉的泛红，两瓣饱满的白肉从埃德加指缝间溢出。  
格里安完全投入在性爱中，被摸到敏感点时忍不住的呻吟，这在埃德加听来动听如夜莺。埃德加带好套，把已经温好的润滑剂抹在手上和格里安的后穴，手指向里探去。  
尽管不是第一次做爱，格里安已经做好准备，但埃德加的中指和食指伸进来的那一刻他还是感到后穴十分酸涩，伴随着轻微的痛感，有一种想要排泄的冲动。  
他的后穴不住收缩，无意识的扭动着腰肢，试图从埃德加的手中逃开。 埃德加正跪在格里安两腿之间，他按住乱动的人的腰，把自己的腿垫在格里安的大腿下，空闲的手摸着他大腿内侧。  
格里安感到很痒，心里像是有一只小猫在轻轻挠动。好像有一阵暖流从下往上冲，直击大脑令格里安感到一阵眩晕。紧张、刺激、期待、渴望，格里安感到自己已浑身无力，阴茎漏出的液体滴在小腹上。他完全放松了。直到格里安能够完全接纳四根手指，埃德加才停止抚摸。  
埃德加再次俯身与格里安亲吻，一只手撑在格里安的头边，一只手握着阴茎在格里安的穴口打转。格里安不知何时已经把腿架在了埃德加腰上。  
他把头埋进埃德加的脖子。双手虚挂在埃德加的肩上。埃德加正在慢慢进入他，格里安感到逐渐被入侵，感受着埃德加一点一点进入他的身体，他有一种被占有的快感。埃德加慢慢的在格里安体内抽动，温软的内壁挤压着阴茎，使埃德加更加的挺立。  
格里安可以感觉到男人的形状，感觉到突起的龟头，自己被撑的满满的，屁股不住出水，打湿了交合处和臀缝。格里安热的发烫。埃德加在他屁股上打了一巴掌的时候他喘息着挺起了身子。  
埃德加突然抽出全部，又猛的深埋进去不停的抽插，顶撞格里安的前列腺。耳边的喘息又快又急，房间里都是咕叽咕叽的水声。润滑剂从后穴溢出，争先恐后的滴在床单上。  
他不会刻意叫床，喉咙发出无意识的破碎黏腻的声音。而这样的声音更撩起埃德加的性欲。不断累积的快感使格里安的生理泪水失控的流，并全都蹭在了埃德加的脖颈。  
埃德加突然变得猛烈的冲撞让格里安想要尖叫，他抓着埃德加的头发承受这一切，张着嘴轻喃埃德加的名字，求他操的更狠，求他给他更多快感。  
埃德加已经在套里射了一次，他抽出阴茎更换安全套。而格里安躺在床上，对埃德加的突然离去感到不满，便伸手握住阴茎企图满足自己。埃德加从床边拿来两个东西——手铐和项圈。“我们说好的，你今天不能摸自己。”  
格里安被套上项圈，双手被铐在背后，他被翻过身趴着，臀部被迫抬高，股瓣被掐的留下一个个红手印。埃德加开始了新一轮粗暴的操干，猛烈的攻击不断将格里安向前顶去，膝盖和脸带着床单向前叠起一道道褶皱，臀肉因为强烈的冲击而波澜起伏。  
突然埃德加拉起了项圈迫使格里安抬头，项圈勒着格里安的脖子压迫了呼吸道，他感到呼吸困难却不至于窒息，他张着嘴贪婪的索取着空气。除了一下又一下打着他屁股的手和正在抽插的阴茎，埃德加丝毫不碰他。  
格里安越来越兴奋，他喜欢被爱人粗暴的对待，他喜欢臣服在爱人身下。他觉得现在他就是一只小狗，而埃德加是他的主人，他任由主人摆布。  
埃德加一直研磨着他的g点，他爽到发抖。铁链因为他的抖动发出声响，他的分身不断分泌黏液滴在床单上，一切的一切使他更显的色情，仿佛完全陷入情欲之中，任情欲摆布。  
他几乎被操懵了。  
但快感总是差着那么点意思，格里安一直到达不了高潮。他开始不断的收缩后穴，试图获得更多快感，发出小动物般的哀嚎祈求埃德加多摸摸他，给他更多刺激。  
叫我，求我。埃德加突然命令道。  
“埃德加...艾迪，快给我，求求你快给我。”格里安立马回应道。但这个回应似乎并不令埃德加满意，换取来的是埃德加停止了运动。  
埃德加贴到格里安的耳边，舔着格里安的耳垂。“这个答案我不喜欢，你再想想，应该怎么回答。”  
格里安已经哭的满脸泪水，眉毛撇成了八字。他试着叫了声“哥哥”和“老公”，但依旧不令埃德加满意。  
“......爸爸”，他又一次开口，说出了这个令他感到背德的词，“爸爸，让我高潮吧。”  
埃德加总算是笑了，他扯咬着格里安的耳垂：“爸爸这就满足你。”  
阴茎重新在后穴里操干了起来，埃德加握住格里安的分身上下撸动，时不时摸上阴囊和玩弄马眼。格里安获得的快感更上一层楼了。快感不断的沿着脊柱传向大脑，格里安的整个身体不自主的隆起，意识越来越模糊，呼吸加快。  
此时埃德加也快要射精了。格里安的后穴开始收缩，一下一下的挤压着体内的阴茎，成功让埃德加释放后格里安也射出，浑身肌肉不自主的收缩，抽搐。他脱力倒在了床上。  
埃德加疲软的阴茎从后穴滑出，处理好安全套后他躺在了格里安身旁，摸了一把格里安射在床单上的精液，涂在了枕边人的脸上。他把手指放在其唇边，就自动张开嘴吃走了液体。格里安正眼神涣散着度过不应期。  
格里安带着狗链便沉沉睡去。

而这一切都被埃德加录了下来，你是格里安调组后的风纪组警察，在一次扫黄行动中无意发现这盘胶卷的复刻盘。你对格里安有性幻想，他时常穿着最常穿的那套衣服出现在你的梦里，与你亲吻与你交合。你现在坐在一家私人电影院的放映室里，看着格里安被肏到发浪发骚，你的思绪放着烟花，却碍于放映员，你不能手冲。  
你感到煎熬。

*借用了一下巴金《家》二六“她觉得他的接吻还在她的唇上燃烧”。


End file.
